wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Luminosity
LUMINOSITY for invisible murderers contest please follow reference You welcome the smiling SkyWing into your home. Why wouldn't you, they're here to help you out. They look a little odd, but you're okay with it. "I'm a firescales," they say, "but don't worry, I'm completely protected. They hold out their hands, showing they are covered by gloves. "Animus enchanted," they explain. "They lessen the fire, I won't burn anything." They flash a big, friendly smile, one that reaches their eyes, and you find yourself trusting them. They step inside and look around, eyes wide with wonder. "I'll make us some lunch," they grin, and you try to protest, but they insist. They make some toasted sandwiches and serve them to you. You take a bit and it's amazing. "Thank you so much," you gush, and they simply smile in response. You eat them slowly, savouring them, and then she gives you a glass of iced tea, which you drink with another thank you. As the minutes drag on, you realize you're getting pretty tired. "I'm going to head up for a nap," you say, and they quickly come up with you, offering to help you get your stuff ready. Later, you end up in your room, and you're almost ready to nap. "Thank you," you say again, then look up. Suddenly you gasp. They've removed their gloves, and you can almost see the fire sparking from their talons and scales. "Wait, I thought you needed those to lessen the fire," you stammer, and suddenly their once friendly smile seems menacing, terrifying. "That's why I've taken them off, dear," they laugh, walking toward you slowly. You try to scramble back, and that's when they pounce. Right away you can feel your scales burning, and the pain is immense. You try to scream, but they pinch your snout shut, the scales there burning as your eyes water from the pain. "It's time to have a nice, cozy warm sleep," they whisper as they start to run her talons down your scales, leaving charred blackness behind. "It's so useful to be a firescales, you see," she begins. "Killing unknowing clients like yourself is just that much easier." Then, she clutches your head, filling your brain with powerful, painful heat, adding, "And more painful." "And a housekeeper. Once I deal with you, I'll just clean up the evidence, and no one will ever know you died here." They cackle, burning you some more, smiling more the more you cry and shake. "You never ever thought this could happen, did you sweetheart?" That's when they turn, placing their tail on your chest, right above your heart, until the heat ends your suffering... and your life. :Sweetheart, you look famished. Why don't we have some food? I've been told my food is delicious APPEARANCE Hey hey don't worry I'm protected see reference From the first meeting, you know they're odd, but you only see the surface of their differences, the outer layer. The way they look, something that doesn't give a single clue to the monster hiding deep inside, the one always lurking, preparing to strike at the perfect time. If you were knowledgeable about unusual SkyWings, you may be able to tell she's a firescales, as firescale SkyWings typically have odd coloration, and they're no exception. Instead of being red, orange, or yellow, Lume is mostly... green? Yep. The majority of their scales are green, with a few gold highlights to still show some SkyWing coloration. Maybe you'd think they were a hybrid, the other tribe showing through in their colours, but they aren't. Just a SkyWing. The brightest part of them is the lime green of their mainscales, much like the glow of most glow-in-the-dark toys their client's dragonets play with. Bright, like the colour's namesake fruit, but even brighter. Above those the scales are darker, like the leaves deep in the forest, in that exact spot where you realize... you're lost. Beautiful, but scary at the same time, though you don't realize the second part until it's much too late. Under her mainscales, this same green lays, again mimicking her personality, sweet but hiding a dangerous side. Now for the SkyWing colours. Gold. Lots of it. Yes, not as much as the green, but still plenty of it, sprinkled across their body in different places. The most obvious are their membranes, the gold peeking through the wingframe, like a pile of gold badly stowed in the bushes, not very hidden from view. Then there's their talons and horns, which remind you of sharp, golden weapons, which really, are exactly what her talons are. Her secret murder weapons, the things her victims learn to fear. Their horns do nothing, but are beautiful all the same. If you look closely, you may see the thin line of golden scales that lay between her main and underscales, hardly noticeable but obvious if you know where to look. Their bright, emerald eyes show a different side of her based on what she's doing. Sweet, kind, soft eyes double as taunting, laughing, evil eyes. Their smile is just as ambiguous, one second seeming friendly, the next anything but, instead menacing, horrifying. Animus-enchanted gloves cover her foreleg talons, lessening the fire in her scales. :Is it good? I really hope so, I put some extra-special things in it '''PERSONALITY' I'll have this house spick and span in an hour No one ever knows that Lume is a murderer until they're under her mercy, and everyone who knows her true self is dead. The reason no one ever suspects them is simple: they never do anything suspiciously murderer-like. She doesn't act like one. In fact, to most they're just a sweet housekeeper, always ready to help out a dragon in need. Polite. That's an obvious word to describe them, their most outward and easily seen side. No matter how rude, how sweet their client is, they're always polite and kind, always ready to help. You'd never know about the maliciousness behind her sweet cover. She's also talkative when she's allowed to be, and will occasionally try to start a conversation with her clients to make them trust her more. She doesn't usually talk much, but sometimes will have a nice chat just for fun, before the real fun begins. They would never dream of insulting anyone, and always sugarcoat the truth if it's painful. They hate hurting her clients emotionally, at least until the physical pain begins. Then everything is fair game, and taunting becomes a large part of the fun. The worst part is that Luminosity doesn't really kill for money, though she does think it as a bonus. No, Lume kills because they enjoy hurting dragons, the feel of burning scales, the sounds of pain, the power they feel when they have a dragon tied down. They have no mercy, especially with rude dragons. Maybe they'll have a little with someone who was polite, but still don't want to ruin the fun. They like to make the pain last, considering the final death almost a luxury, the nicer you were, the quicker it comes. :You're tired? Oh, dear, I'll help get your room ready. Don't you worry. HISTORY My favourite client. Nice to see you again, dear. Though unofficially, Lume was a murderer from the day they hatched. They stole the fire from their twin sister, leaving her too weak to live much past her escape from the egg. Their parents, though devastated, were forgiving, and knew she didn't mean to kill her sister. They were brought up by both parents, and the murder of their sister was hidden from them, so they wouldn't shatter from the guilt. Eventually, they were told, and at first they were devastated. Then they started to realize something that changed their perspective. Without stealing their sister's fire, which was what killed her, she wouldn’t have gained power. The killing had made her powerful. This was the first flicker of the murderer hidden inside, but it soon was forgotten, never to resurface. Until the day she heard the scream. She was walking with her friends, before they were given their protective gloves, staying as far apart from them as possible. They were chatting, and Lume wanted to get their attention, but nothing was working. So, for a second, she forgot about her firescales, and placed a talon on her friend's shoulder. The scales burned right through, and she pulled her talon away, but it was too late. Their friend screamed, and another flash came across their mind, one that stayed a little longer. As she watched and listened, they realized they liked the look of burning scales, the smell of fire... and the sound of screams. As they grew older, this feeling only grew. Eventually, she couldn't hide it, and she embraced it. She decided she wanted a way to really have fun, and not get caught. First, she needed a job. They decided on a housekeeper. They'd be able to get close to their victims, and with the right skill, clean up any evidence. They found a shady dragon on the street who ended up teaching them about sneaking stuff into food. Once she had a job, this came in handy. She experimented, making her own vials of sleeping pills and liquids, until she had the perfect ones. She practiced on a cat in her neighbourhood, but she needed to try it on a dragon. So she invited over an old enemy, saying they should make up. She agreed to it, and Lume snuck some of her concoction into it. It worked, and the old enemy started to get more and more tired. She laughed and helped her out of the house, then shoved her out the door, smirking as she fell, unable to catch herself, smashing her nose. She managed to put out some flyers, and eventually got a job, where she was able to use their smooth talking to trick the client into falling under their mercy. They cracked a medium-strength capsule of sleeping powder into the client’s food. Then, they asked the client if they could set up their room. Once the client entered the room, they threw them onto an empty bed frame and proceeded to torture and kill them. They almost were caught, as she nearly missed something that would have linked her as the killer. Had she not caught it, they may never have started on their secret killing spree. :Why hello again, sweetheart. Surprised? Really not surprising. TRIVIA Now my job is... almost done * Thinks sweets are disgusting *Actually thinks dragonets are cute **But finds killing them extra fun *Despises most pop music and all country music *Actually an amazing cook/baker :Yes dear, I did drug your food. Unfortunately, it's necessary RELATIONSHIPS NOTE: She doesn't kill all her clients, but kills most of them. OCs only Wisp Oh she really deserved to die. She treats the ones she employs like they're nothing One of thir more recent clients, Lume found much pleasure in making this SkyWing suffer, and used her as a way to experiment with new methods. They think she's done others a favour by removing her from the world, saving others from her rudeness, protecting them from being employed by her. They believe Wisp treats the ones she hires like trash, never even saying thank you. Songbird What a sweet child. If only she'd minded her own business, she'd be alive today Luminosity got a sadistic bonus while they were at Wisp's home, in the form of a sweet, innocent dragonet. They never intended to harm the sweet dragonet, but as Songbird witnessed them kill her mother, she couldn't let the dragonet live to tell anyone. It was satisfying to feel her fear, especially after she blinded her, terrifying her through sound and touch instead. :Maybe you should have been nicer. The nicer you are, the less pain you feel. GALLERY Another job complete, more money earned LuminositySby.png|Jadabase, colours by me Lume.png|Joy Ang ref by Pokeball Greenmurderchild.png|FR by Undertale 2EEE209F-6A3C-4821-8321-FCAB1C9CD371.jpeg|Aesthetic, Mercy :Buh-bye, darling Notes: *Keeps themself covered when working *Drugs the food so the client is dazed *Offers to help them sleep *Kills them when they're getting ready by removing their protective stuff and burning them *Takes her time to enjoy it *Afterwards uses their skill to clean away any evidence *Always on the move so they aren't suspected Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females